The Marked Souls of Six
by Falling Lanterns
Summary: The witches and the DWMA have sided and the school is now a place where young witches, meisters, and weapons roam without any discrimination. But there are some who haven't fallen to "the DWMA's temptation" and they've sworn to obliterate the school and all it stands for. Can our new heroes put a stop to them? (currently an OC hunt, looking for five OCs, details inclosed inside)
1. The Hunt

So with my recent loss of my old SE and pokemorphs OC fics, I decided to try again with another soul eater OC fic. My friend, Mournful Sonata, had quit hers and left me her OC and her plot to work with. Seeing that I had other stories to deal with, I didn't think this would happen any time soon. But now, I have gained confidence in most of my updating times (I try to update every week or so) I will try to write out this story. BUT! Keep caution, I can't promise me not being picky! Or updates happening often! All the stuff below is you choice to read, but if you do, you might get a better chance of being picked. MIGHT! And I have a tendency to ramble in these half preferences half rants, so if you can bear and read through this, my hat comes off to you.

I'm not using the OCs I got before, just saying.

Please don't talk to me about anything that has to do with your OC or how the weather is, just don't talk to me.

Just because you might be my friend on this website does not simply earn you a spot in this hunt. Don't feel as if I'm betraying you simply because I didn't accept your beloved OC

Don't be a mary sue. This is not something I should have to explain to you, and it is not something I will do if you ask me to.

Do not favorite this story because I haven't done anything. Following it is fine, but I have no clue why you'd favorite it when I haven't written anything of much importance.

You can't be related to a main character nor be shipped with them. I might ship you with one of their kids, but that's not too likely. You can't make the kids either!

You can send me up to two OCs, but they can't be partners, soul mates, or anything in between. That's too boring for me.

Insanity does not have a part in this, it is not what the villain uses. Try not to have your OC all "Insanity infected them badly, killing them from the inside"

Your OC can have a pet, but do come to realize, it is incredibly hard to TAME A WOLF. I know how cool they are, but please try not to have one! Keep it to a small and tamable pet if you please! And if you're going to make a pet, give it a personality and maybe a small history!

Please try not to pick a canon weapon! A gun or a boring old sword is way too overrated! And it's impossible to have a bow and arrow weapon, because it would require the kid to SPLIT INTO TWO. Or if it's two kids, they can't fight without one another, unless the arrows are the meister's wavelength. Other than that, it's impossible.

The longer and more developed your OC is, the better chance it has at being chosen!

This fic will be a blending of the SE anime and manga. Crona will still be here, but Asura is on the moon. Lord Death is dead, and Kid is the principal.

Please REFRAIN from using the term "bloody red" I get so irritated when I see an OC with that in their description.

You should know what I mean by soul appearance and soul resonance, if you don't, go watch or read THE ENTIRE ANIME/ MANGA ALL OVER AGAIN.

You have to PM this, I won't accept it either way.

Also, Kim is a witch, the DWMA is at peace with them. Your OC can be a witch too, but they can't be a canon witch (I'm aware that Blair's not really a witch but I don't care.) nor can it be of crocodiles, hummingbirds, crows, or dragons. And not all witches are female! Most are, but Free's not female, now is he? And I'm not making up spells for you, you've seen how they work, so you make them up. And if your OCs a witch, they are automatically a meister. And your soul is automatically purple.

At the DWMA, you are allowed to change your name. It can be something that's not a human name ( the best example of this is from Soul Evans to Soul Eater Evans) or it can be a different name (from Joshua to Benet) but if want to change your name, PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT STUPID. And you have to give me a reason as to why they changed their name!

If your OC doesn't fall into a certain category, then you can just put N/A or don't add it in the application in general. You don't have to write everything word for word too.

So that's a lot of stuff! I hope you've read through it, because here comes the application!

~General~

Name:

If name was changed, then what was your previous name?:

Nick name (if applicable):

Age (this can only range from 14-15!):

Country of Origin (try to range!):

Gender:

Birthday:

Hair color, length, and style:

Eye color:

Body appearance:

Birthmarks, tattoos, or anything noticeable about them?:

Height:

Clothing:

Day:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Accessories or necessities? (necessities include glasses, hearing aids, and etc.):

Soul Appearance (I will add something to this, but don't worry about it):

Meister, Meister Witch, or Weapon:

If meister, do you have another way of fighting? (if you lose your weapon partner. Think martial arts or something along the lines of that):

If weapon, what is your weapon form?:

If meister witch, what is your animal?:

Your spells? What do you chant? What happens?:

For all, what does your soul resonance look like? What's it called?(I will combine this with your partners!):

~Personality and Background~

Personality:

History:

Can I ship?:

Who do you (the owner of the OC) think your OC would like (If I can ship)?:

Pet?:

Pets Appearance:

Pets Personality:

Pets History with Owner:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Theme Song? (won't come into play, it's just to get a better feel of them):

Habits?:

Prized Possesions?:

Anything I'm forgetting?:

So yeah, this is a lot. But you guys (well, some of you) are capable! I hope I get good OCs, and I hope I can portray them right this time!


	2. Prolouge 1 (Still an OC hunt!)

A girl dressed in a tattered green and red robe stared down from the desert pillar. Her intimidating yellow eyes glared at the Halloween themed city, Death City. Her fist clenched at her side, and she sniffed tearfully. Death City was underneath the mocking sun as it always was, and the school stood out from the short and odd rectangular buildings. The girl seemed as if she was about to cry at the sight of the ignorant city. A large gold creature flew down and wrapped itself around the girl in an effort to stop her. The creature used its large tail to wipe away the stray tears; the girl stroked the beast's scaly side. "Thank you Auruk, I did not mean to cry" she said. The creature let out a purr and pushed its big head into the girl's face.

"Ha ha ha, Auruk stop that" the girl giggled. The creature rested its gigantic head in her lap as she sat down. The girl rubbed the head of the creature gently.

She looked towards the city again. Her gaze shifted from building to building as each one sparked anger in her.

The girl found herself at the very end of the city. She glowered at the school, Shibusen, or the DWMA. Hatred and rage bubbled in her gut, the creature sensed it but did not stop her.

The girl got up, and the creature moved its head from her lap and placed it onto the rough sand. She started to truly cry and tremble at the sight of the symmetrical school building. She growled inhumanely, and began to speak.

"I will defeat that school," she told her scaly friend. The creature looked at her. "Then I will live on happily, knowing that Mama and Gwinnie are proud of me." The creature blinked.

"They don't know what they've done to me, or what they've taken away!" The girl got angrier, and her golden friend had sensed this. It unfolded its great wings, then took off into the sky. It flew in circles, and gazed down at the school.

It let out its dragon roar.

* * *

Auriluer's eyes widened. She was shocked immensely at what she had heard. "What was that?" She asked herself. "Was that a, dragon's roar?" Auriluer shook her head.

"No, it couldn't have been. The only witch who had that ability was-"

_Destruction_

_Six Dragons_

_Shibusen's Fallen!_

_Don't fall for the DWMA's temptation!_

_I will avenge them!_

_I am Asura!_

The hummingbird witch immediately snapped from her precognition.

"But I thought she was dead" Aure said sternly. "And the humans have told me that this man Asura is trapped on the moon with no hopes of escaping. So if he has returned"

Aurileur transformed herself into a small green hummingbird with a metallic shine. "Then I have to do something"

She fluttered off to execute her plan.

**So this is only a prologue, just to give you hints about stuff. Aurileur's precognition almost reeks of hints. I'm still hunting, not entirely sure of which OCs I'll use because a lot of them are yeah, and when I said no insanity, I kinda lied. It'd be for one of the kids I made up. So we'll just wait and see my Sketchlings!**


	3. Prolouge 2 (Still an OC hunt!)

"Kisei! Are we gonna fight or what?" a girl moaned. She was dangerously close to giving away the hiding place her and her partner crouched in, Kisei in front of her.

The second turned to face the first, her amethyst eyes darkening in irritation.

"Bell, you have told me of the assassin's rules, and yet you break them?" Kisei threatened angrily. She was not one to enjoy rule breaking.

"Sorry!" Bell star chirped nervously. While she had inherited her father's large mouth, her mother's quietness was occasionally overbearing within her genes. She turned into a kusarigama and landed in Kisei's awaiting grip. Bell star's face reflected in the blade.

"Good, now be wary, this enemy is known to have extremely good hearing." Kisei told the kusarigama in her hands. She stared for a bit, then muttered "Do you really not have any blunt weapon mode? Someone of the law should not be carrying around something like this"

"Well I'm sorry that the Nakatsukasa family has this dumb weapon inheritance thing!" Bell star blurted out.

_"Feed?" _a slimy voice said.

"Crap!" the kusarigama shouted. The kinshin was already dashing towards their hiding spot of a dark alleyway, drooling messily at the thought of consuming two more delectable souls, allowing his humanity to slip from his grasp even further, becoming an "it" instead of a "he".

"_Feed!" _the kinshin said again, leaping at Kisei. The black haired meister lunged forward, and slashed the kusarigama blade across the kinshin's side. It let out a gargled cry.

Kisei had ended up behind the kinshin, running as her dark blue trench coat billowed out behind her.

"Kisei!" Bell hissed, "I want to kill this thing now!"

"But we must wait for an opening to arise in order to strike our enemies" Kisei answered her weapon, "Isn't that right?" Her voice carried an air of anger in it. Bell star shut up immediately. "Good, now take on your enchanted sword mode"

"_FEED!" _The kinshin shouted bitterly, turning around to face Kisei. The lawful girl held up her weapon, which was in the process of shifting modes. The light surrounding the kusarigama, which had now become a Masamune, broke into crystals. Kisei kept the blade at her nose, awaiting the kinshin's next move.

"_Feed!" _The kinshin turned around, growling angrily at the prey that had escaped it. It stared at Kisei's unwavering amethyst gaze, darkened as her anger levels rose. It did not feel intimidated, instead it darted towards Kisei, its slimy body ready to absorb her and consume her soul within minutes.

"I don't believe we have to resonate souls , Bell star, this kinshin can be dealt with swift blows" Kisei muttered to her weapon.

Bell star grinned within the blade of the sword, "Heh heh, alright" she said.

"_FEED!" _the kinshin ran over, tugging its slimy back behind it like a cape. It wasn't slowed down however. The kinshin opened its jaws, and leapt towards the girl, tongue flying about wildly.

Kisei brought the Masamune down on the kinshin mercilessly, splitting its head in two. There was no scream that time.

The face and body disappeared with a cloud of black smoke, and several black ribbons started to form in the center of the air, reeling inwards until they were no more and all that was left behind was a floating red orb, a kinshin egg.

"Sweet! That was awesome!" Bell star shouted. Her weapon form came out of Kisei's hands, and took her regular human form of a curvy girl with long dark blue hair and eyes. She stared at the soul hungrily, but looked back to see her partners expression.

Kisei, with her hands on her hips, nodded approvingly, smiling thinly.

Bell star grinned back, then she grabbed the floating red soul and brushed it off on her blue halter top. She opened her mouth widely, then in one swift gulp, swallowed the soul whole.

"I still can't get over the fact that you eat souls like that" Kisei joked. Bell star turned to face her partner, then proceeded to flick her above her right eye, where Kisei bore the kanji symbol for law.

"I eat souls however I want to" she muttered.

Kisei laughed, "Alright, shall we report to Lord Death?"

Bell clapped her hands in excitement. "Yes! I want to see him!" she said happily.

Kisei smirked. Bell star pulled out a small mirror she kept in the pocket of her dark blue skirt, and began to write out the number to Lord Death with her finger.

"Forty-two, forty-two, five sixty four, whenever you want him knock on Death's door" She chanted. A ripple grew across the mirror's surface, and the image of the girls soon materialized into one of Lord Death. "Hi Uncle Kid!" Bell said.

"That's not how you refer to him, now is it?" Kisei warned.

"Now now , it's quite alright" Kid said. He then gave her a mischievous grin, "You can call me Uncle too if you want" he said in a low voice.

Kisei felt a shock of fear electrocute her. "Please, Lord Death, do not make me call you that"

Kid chuckled. "Of course, "

"Now the reason why we called you is because we have managed to defeat the kinshin"

"Yeah! It was all 'Feed?' and we were all, 'like we'd let you feed on us!' and then we killed it!" Bell star said enthusiastically.

"That sounds rather exciting, Bell" Kid said.

"Is that my big sistah?" A little girl's voice said.

"Why yes it is, Sonata Star, would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes please!"

Kid held up a little girl for the two to see. She had large dark purple eyes, and black hair.

"Hi big sistah!" The little girl, Sonata Star, said waving.

"Hi Sonata-Chan!" Bell star smiled. Kisei gave the girl a small smile and a wave.

"Hi Kisi-Chan!" Sonata Star, no matter how hard Kisei tried to educate her on it, would call her Kisi and would never pronounce the E.

"So are mom and dad on a mission?" Bell asked.

"Yes, the two took a job in Chile, South America. Apparently there have been signs of a large floating object in the sky, so we sent them to keep watch."

"Oh, just like how you sent Arcade and Rogue's parents to Europe. People in Sweden said they saw the same thing, right?" Bell stated.

"Precisely. You seem to be smarter than your father, I'm glad Tsubaki's genes took over in you"

Bell star grinned at the shinigami.

"Oh no, don't grin like that, that reminds me of your idiot father and his asymmetry" Kid muttered, holding his now throbbing head.

Kisei laughed a little.

"I may be the daughter of Black star, but I will surpass him!" Bell star shouted.

"You'll give our location away again, Bell" Kisei teased.

"Shaddup!"

Everyone began to laugh.

* * *

_I'm getting a powerful soul wavelength reading from here! _The tiny green hummingbird thought. She buzzed her way through the streets of Death City, following the trace of a weapon meister wavelength from somewhere. She flitted through alley ways, into stores, and even into the windows of homes.

"Where is that wavelength coming from?" Aurileur muttered, growing angry. She whizzed by a balcony, then stopped when she noticed something unusual in the corner of her eye.

The hummingbird turned to see a crow looking at her with four poker cards in its mouth, seemingly annoyed. Aurileur decided to perch on the railing with the crow,

"Corvilia" Aurileur said. Corvilia was the daughter of Mabaa the crow witch, being a broken off piece of her soul. But beyond their magic, Mabaa and her daughter were as different as night was to day.

"Aurileur" Corvilia replied through the cards.

"I suspect you felt that wavelength too?"

"So what if I did?"

The hummingbird looked unamused, "Do not play this game with me child, I am on a mission"

"Child? You're no older than I am!" Corvilia countered.

"Well you're shorter"

"Only by an inch!" the crow lifted her wings in anger.

"An inch is important, you know"

"That's what she said" the crow murmured, crossing her wings in an angered fashion.

"What was that?" Aurileur said angrily.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought. Now I'm off" The hummingbird let go of the rail, continuing its rapid wing beats. Aurileur started to head off, but then she looked over her shoulder.

"Please do try to do something about that poker addiction, please"

"Shut up!" Corvilia shouted.

* * *

"Damned Corvilia, now I've lost track of the wavelength." Aurileur muttered to herself.

"What's for dinner, Kisei?"

"You just ate an entire soul, Bell!"

"I'm still hungry!"

Aurileur stopped immediately. She looked down at the street below her, and saw two girls walking along it. She peered into their souls. One of them had a dark blue soul, it wore a calm and steely gaze. Over one eye was, what Aurileur could make out, the kanji symbol for law.

The other had a green soul that had a big grin. It looked extremely hyper, as if it were bouncing off of the walls.

Aurileur did not know why, but despite these two having two completely different personalities (from what the souls told her) they secreted an extreme amount of magic energy.

_One that could be enough to kill dragons _the hummingbird realized. She nodded to herself, then flew higher into the air, until she was in front of the moon.

"Soul markers! Cobalt!" Aurileur said. Using her thin beak, she sliced two blue X's into the sky. They grew in size as they made their way to the souls of the girls.

Aurileur glimpsed at their souls again. There was now a shining blue X across it.

"And luckily without any pain" Aurileur said to herself, fluttering off as she had completed her mission.

**A NEW CHAPTER! I'm so proud of myself! I'm sorry I've been keeping you guys for so long! There are a lot of good ocs, there were only a few that I was sure I wanted to use! Kisei was one of them, obviously! I like how I made up Bell star's name though. I took it from the flower bluebell, which is a color and of course, a flower! Sonata's are flowers too! But Sonata Star is a little cutie, she calls everyone –Chan, even though it might be rude to at times!**

**So this is our first weapon and meister pair!**

**Bell Star Nakatsukasa and Kisei Hosaku**

**I hope you enjoyed them! Bye my Sketchlings!**


End file.
